


Их война

by darrus



Category: GoShogun | Macron 1 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darrus/pseuds/darrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Взгляд с другой стороны</p>
            </blockquote>





	Их война

Землю завоевать непросто, хоть и планетка невелика. Как поглядишь — всё одни отбросы, тлен безысходность — словом, тоска! Встанешь с утра, поглядишь на небо, солнце чужое слепит глаза. Дома уже десять лет как не был, а то и больше, страшно сказать…

Бросить бы всё, взять Джонатана, сесть на корабль да пуститься в путь, вылечить толком старые раны. Да хоть бы делать уж что-нибудь! Но — план за планом, провал за провалом, новые планы, новый провал, много побед, а успехов — мало.

Просто признайся, что ты устал.

*** 

Красные розы ковром под ноги, кровь ли, вино ли — всё красный цвет. Вечно в движеньи, всегда в дороге, только вот смысла в движеньи нет, смысл ускользнул, безразличье — омут, сдайся ему и пойдёшь ко дну. Лучше кутить, нарушать законы, интриговать и играть в войну. Можно влюбиться в врага-пилота и благородно о ней грустить, в общем, придумать себе заботы и ещё день или два прожить. Ну а потом снова безразличье и дуло бластера у виска…

Мысли о смерти давно привычны, так же, как взгляд на жизнь свысока.

*** 

Снова незнамо куда прилетели. Чёрт же понёс тебя воевать! Вот бы проснуться в своей постели, съесть пару ножек, жену обнять… Да ты и здесь бы не отказался мирно и тихо с семьёй пожить — снова Макрон где-то окопался, так что сперва надо их прибить, ну а потом купить домик с садом, всё обустроить, открыть фаст-фуд. Да, и рекламу ещё дать надо, а там и клиенты понабегут. Вот было б дело! Но только люди смотрят все так, будто я им враг, так что когда ещё это будет…

Кларенс, эй, топай сюда, дурак!

*** 

Белый халат весь в машинном масле и лихорадочный блеск в глазах. Робот опять развалился на части, лишь попытался Макстара связать. Если б в узле ключевом исправить — да кто же даст довести до ума? Только придумал, и в бой отправить, а чуть замешкаешься — тюрьма.

Вот и работаешь, как машина, одно лишь время сейчас в цене, что делать — всё за тебя решили. Нет места гению на войне! Только пальба, никому нет дела до совершенства и красоты, а Макрон-база вновь улетела…

Роботы гибнут — страдаешь ты.

*** 

Землю завоевать непросто, если в помощниках всякий сброд. Кланяются, задают вопросы, всё понимают наоборот, только и могут, что скилотронов слать на убой, города взрывать, и год гоняются за Макроном.

Землю непросто завоевать.

Сила и власть — вот два главных слова, если ты хочешь быть у руля, вот аксиома, основ основа!

… Всё же, зачем тебе эта Земля?

Снова война, снова пораженье, странные мысли гложут порой.

Тёмной Звезде не к лицу сомненья, да и лицо его скрыто тьмой.


End file.
